The cell mediated immunity, particularly a cytotoxic T cell (hereinafter, referred to as “CTL”) plays a significant role in the in vivo rejection of tumor cells or virus-infected cells. CTLs recognize a complex between an antigen peptide (“tumor antigen peptide”) derived from a tumor antigen protein and an MHC (major histocompatibility complex) class I antigen, which is referred to as “HLA antigen” in the case of human, on a cancer cell, and attack and kill the cell.
Typical examples of tumor antigen proteins include those listed in the Table of Immunity, vol. 10:281, 1999. Specific examples include the melanosome antigens such as melanocyte tissue-specific protein gp 100 (J. Exp. Med., 179: 1005, 1994), MART-1 (Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 91:3515, 1994) and tyrosinase (J. Exp. Med., 178: 489, 1993), and tumor markers as antigen proteins other than melanoma such as HER2/neu (J. Exp. Med., 181: 2109, 1995), CEA (J. Natl. Cancer. Inst., 87:982, 1995) and PSA (J. Natl. Cancer. Inst., 89:293, 1997).
A tumor antigen peptide is a peptide of around 8 to 11 amino acids that can be produced by intracellular processing of a tumor antigen protein by a protease in cells (Cur. Opin, Immunol., 5: 709, 1993; Cur. Opin, Immunol., 5: 719, 1993; Cell, 82: 13, 1995; Immunol. Rev., 146: 167, 1995). As described above, the so produced tumor antigen peptide is presented on the surface of a cell as a complex with an MHC class I antigen (HLA antigen) and recognized by CTLs. Accordingly, for the purpose of developing an immunotherapeutic agent for cancer (cancer vaccine) that makes use of the tumor cell destruction by CTLs, it is highly important to identify a tumor antigen peptide in a tumor antigen protein, which peptide is able to induce CTLs efficiently.